


Moving Forward, Holding Back

by DarkShade



Series: The Lost Ones [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Family, Friendship, Gen, Human!Gideon, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Cuddling, RipFic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: Rip Hunter spent his life trying to protect time and the people he loved but lost absolutely everything because of it. No family, imprisoned by the organisation he created to replace the one that betrayed him and shunned by the team he brought together.Safe on a new Earth with the now human Gideon, Rip has a chance of a new life with his best friend at his side once more.While Gideon worries about Rip and what he has chosen to do with his new life, Rip tries to deal with the new people that come with Gideon's.But their past is not ready to leave them alone.





	1. New Lives

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't leave this universe alone.  
> Hope you enjoy.

A soft contented sigh in his ear brought Rip into full consciousness and he felt Gideon cuddle closer to him. This was now the third night in the past five he’d had a nightmare so potent Gideon’s voice alone hadn’t been able to soothe it so, now she could no longer enter his dreams, she’d resorted to Miranda’s method for his nightmares. He would unconsciously hold onto her even after his nightmare had been soothed meaning Gideon would just sleep beside him.

Rip would be the first to admit he hadn’t reacted well the first morning he’d woken up with Gideon beside him but, thankfully, she’d managed to explain before he hurt her feelings. 

Opening his eyes Rip checked the time, there was about twenty minutes before the alarm would sound. Knowing he wouldn’t get anymore sleep he slid out from under Gideon’s arm smiling at the way she moaned annoyed that his warmth was removed before burying herself in the covers. 

Grabbing the sling he left the bedroom to make them both some breakfast, which took so much longer than it should since he currently had one working arm.

Gideon appeared just as he put her tea on the table in the small dining area they had set aside, her brown hair tousled from her sleep, she was wearing a pair of pink pyjamas with red love hearts over them. He wasn’t sure where she got them from but suspected one of her new friends.

“Good morning,” she said, taking a seat smiling when he placed the bowl of cereal in front of her.

“Morning,” Rip replied, taking a seat with his own breakfast, “I’m sorry...”

Gideon frowned stopping him, “There is nothing to apologise for. You have only been here a short time. It shall take some time before you feel safe that your nightmares will subside again.”

“And if they don’t?”

Gideon reached out and rested her hand on his cheek, “I am always here for you, Captain.”

Rip leaned into her touch for a brief moment.

“You will feel safe soon,” Gideon reminded him, “And you will no longer need me.”

“I always need you,” Rip reminded her automatically. 

“And I need you,” Gideon stole some toast from his plate, “To make me breakfast.”

At her cheeky smile Rip laughed, it was something he felt he’d forgotten to do until he’d come here. Gideon’s sense of humour had been interesting as an AI now, as a human, she could get a smile or laugh out of him in a way no one else could.

They sat in companionable silence having breakfast, comfortable in each other’s presence that they didn’t need to talk. Once they’d finished Gideon cleaned up, waving him away to get dressed so they could head to the DEO.

 

Gideon was worried.

It had been almost two weeks since Rip had arrived on this Earth and just under a week since they had moved into the apartment. He was quiet a lot of the time. It reminded her of how he’d been just after he’d learned that the Time Masters were responsible for the death of his family and when he’d been brought back from Thawne’s brainwashing. She hated seeing him so lost, so distant, so sad and so unlike the man she had always known.

It was clear he hated that his nightmares were disturbing her but Gideon couldn’t leave him to face his demons alone even if it unsettled her sleep. 

Gideon knew he also hated being injured and, since he didn’t have the Waverider’s medical facilities to heal his arm, it was making him irritable especially when the painkillers wore off.

“Are you sure about this?” Rip demanded when Gideon walked into the medical suite in the DEO where he was waiting for her.

“Have I ever been wrong, Captain?” Gideon challenged.

Alex and Winn who’d followed Gideon into the room stood watching them in silence waiting for the outcome. Having learned in the short time Rip had been with them that getting in the middle of a ‘discussion’ was a bad idea.

“Before you answer,” Gideon continued, “I will remind you of Spain 2376.”

Rip eyes narrowed, “You promised to never bring that up again.”

Gideon smiled, “Take a seat on the bed. Winn, are we ready?”

Winn nodded, “Everything is set up as per your specifications.”

“If this works it will be a huge asset for the DEO,” Alex noted.

“If?” Rip demanded.

“It will work,” Gideon told him, “We both checked everything regarding the technology and it is not the first time you have recreated something from the Waverider.”

“But I had much more time than a week and wasn’t using alien technology,” Rip shot back at her.

Gideon folded her arms and stared at him, “Well your other option is to allow your arm to heal at a normal rate and I then have to put up with your bad moods.”

Rip glared at her met by an equally strong glare back, he gave in first, “Let’s get this over with.”

Gideon frowned in thought before she turned to the others, “Could you give us a moment please?”

 

Once they were alone in the room Gideon turned to her Captain again, “What’s wrong?”

“I’m fine, Gideon,” Rip replied sharply.

“No, you’re not,” Gideon said softly, “You’re punishing yourself.”

Rip shook his head.

“You forget how well I know you,” she took his hand, “You did everything you could to get them to listen to you about Mallus. What happens because they didn’t is not your fault.”

Rip sighed, his eyes dropping to his lap, “That’s not...”

Gently Gideon touched his cheek making him look up at her, “Then tell me what you are blaming yourself for?”

Rip leaned into her hand confessing, “Her name was Casey,” he paused for a moment to focus before continuing, “After I escaped from the Bureau I managed to get a job in the bar Casey owned. She was the only person I had, she was a friend when I needed one and I got her killed. When the Gnarls attacked I should have found somewhere safe for her, I should have...”

“Captain,” she whispered when he trailed off, “Her death was not your fault.”

“If I had been paying attention properly I would have seen the Gnarl before it hit me,” he shook his head, “And I would have been able to stop...”

Gideon wrapped her arms around him when he trailed off, “It was not your fault. You and I both know you did everything you could.”

“I feel broken, Gideon,” he whispered, “I feel like there’s nothing left of who I was. Miranda would be so disappointed in me.”

“No,” she soothed, “She would be proud that you’re telling me, that you are not trying to keep this to yourself anymore. And your friend would not want you to punish yourself for something you had no way to stop.”

He stayed in her embrace for several minutes surrendering to the feel of her fingers running through his hair comfortingly.

“Will you allow me to fix your arm?” Gideon moved back to look into his eyes.

Rip took a breath before nodding.

*********************************************

“You’ve had a frown on your face since we got here,” Alex noted to her friend, “I know it’s not the nicest bar we could come to but I kind of like it here.”

“That is not why I’m frowning,” Gideon replied, her eyes trained on the barman.

Alex chuckled following her friend’s gaze, “You do know he’s an adult and, considering how I met him, Rip can take care of himself.”

Turning to her friend Gideon grimaced slightly, “He has a tendency to drink to forget his problems.”

“Who doesn’t?” Alex tossed back her shot, “Besides,” she stopped Gideon making any comment, “He’s serving the drinks not drinking them. And I always thought I was overprotective when it came to Kara.”

“My primary objective as an AI was his wellbeing,” Gideon reminded her friend, “Even now I am human I worry.”

Alex laughed, “I noticed. Look, we came here to have a night out and enjoy ourselves so why don’t we go somewhere else and leave Rip to his job.”

Gideon nodded and finished her drink, “Of course. I’m sorry. I just feel he is wasting his talents doing this. Just because he does not want to work for the DEO doesn’t mean he couldn’t be doing something a little more...productive.”

“Okay,” Alex stated, “New rule for our night out you can’t talk, or worry, about Rip and I can’t talk about Maggie. Deal?”

Reluctantly Gideon agreed.

 

Rip gave Alex a quick nod of appreciation when she managed to get Gideon out of the bar. He knew Gideon wasn’t happy that he was working here but at the moment this was what he wanted to do. He liked the simplicity of serving drinks. There were no life or death decisions to make and nothing dangerous, unless you counted some of the food on the menu. 

The past month since he’d started the job in the bar, thanks to a little help from J’onn setting him up an identity, he’d settled into a routine. The days he worked the night shift, once he woke up, Rip would watch the Netflix recommendations Winn had given Gideon to help her learn about the world. He was quite enjoying them actually, his time as a film student had left an appreciation for the art he would never admit to anyone. Or he would go to the gym which he’d discovered he also enjoyed.

His nightmares had thankfully abated and only happened about once a week now which meant it was rare he woke up to find Gideon sleeping beside him. He found he missed her comfort but never told her that. Their relationship was unusual as it was and he didn’t want it to get stranger.

 

Entering the apartment he shared with Gideon later that night Rip smiled finding her curled up on the couch asleep.

Crouching down beside her Rip gently stroked her hair, “Hey,” he said as she opened her eyes, “What are you doing here? You have a bedroom remember?”

At his teasing she sighed slightly, “I was only sitting down for a minute.”

“Did you enjoy yourself with Alex?” Rip asked helping her off the couch, catching her when she staggered slightly.

Gideon nodded her head dropping against his shoulder, “It was nice to spend time with her. She was my first friend here.”

“Come on,” Rip drew her through the apartment towards her room, “Let’s get you to bed.”

She sighed slightly, “Alex gave me a cocktail to try. I feel a little strange.”

Rip chuckled softly, “Tomorrow morning you might feel worse. I’ll get you some water to drink.”

“I’m happy you’re here, Captain,” Gideon told him with a smile.

“You are definitely a light-weight when it comes to alcohol, Gideon,” he told her, pulling back the covers of her bed, “One drink and you’re like this. What cocktail did Alex give you?”

“Some kind of tea,” Gideon murmured as Rip guided her into the bed.

He quickly got her a glass of water before returning to the room to make sure Gideon drank it.

“I wish you would do something worthy of your talents,” Gideon sighed as she cuddled into her pillow.

Crouched by her side Rip sighed, “I know. But right now this is what I need to do. You promised you’d let me be Michael.”

“But Michael could do something productive that isn’t life or death,” she replied sleepily.

Kissing her forehead Rip whispered, “We’ll talk about this in the morning. Get some rest.”

*********************************************

“She’s never alone,” the man sitting in the non-descript car reported to his boss, “She’s always with Agent Danvers, one of the idiots who work with Supergirl or a man who looks to be a boyfriend.”

“Find a way to separate her from them,” the mechanical voice told him, “I want her within the month. My plan depends on it.”

The man frowned, “I’ll get it done.”

Hanging up he went back to watching the woman called Gideon getting coffee with one of the DEO agents. 

All he needed was to get her alone for two minutes.


	2. Fitting In

“Go and enjoy yourself,” Rip told her, “I’ll be fine.”

Gideon frowned at him slightly, “You are invited to join us. James and Winn will be there also.”

Rip grimaced, “Gideon, they’re your friends. They don’t have to feel obliged to include me just because I’m here.”

“They could be your friends too, if you gave them a chance to be,” she noted disapproval in her voice.

“I tried having friends once,” Rip reminded her sharply, “Look where that got me.”

Gideon folded her arms annoyed, “So I’m supposed to leave you here alone, Captain?”

“Stop calling me that,” he snapped frustrated, “I’m not anymore. I stopped being the Captain when Sara took my ship. When you let her take it from me and proclaimed her to be Captain Lance.”

“You were missing,” Gideon reminded him softly.

Rip let out a harsh laugh, “And when I came back I was evil, yes I know. I also know the only reason they did the Cognitive Intrusion was to find the next part of the spear. Not to help me.”

“That’s not...”

“What if I had known where Commander Steel was?” Rip demanded, anger ringing in his voice, “Would they have helped me out of there or just left me trapped in my own mind tortured by the evil versions of them?”

Gideon frowned but didn’t get a chance to reply.

“I am perfectly fine being here on my own,” he stated with finality, “And I don’t want or need friends.”

“If that is how you feel then I will leave you to wallow,” she slammed the door leaving the apartment.

 

Rip stared at the closed door for a moment before he went to make himself some tea. He refused to feel guilty for wanting a quiet night and not trying to be sociable. 

Sitting down he put on the latest episode of the show he was watching while he drank his tea, unable to focus on the plot because he couldn’t stop thinking about the way Gideon had left.

Rip didn’t want to admit it but he was afraid to get close to anyone else. 

He’d lost Miranda, he’d lost Casey and the teams he’d built hated him. Rip didn’t think he could open himself up ever again. But disappointing Gideon was something that he couldn’t do.

Swearing to himself Rip left the apartment walking down to Alex’s, he took a quick breath before knocking.

“Hi?” Alex said surprised when she opened the door to him.

“Hi,” he replied softly, “Gideon said...”

Alex nodded when he hesitated, “Come on in. Pizza is on its way.”

Nervously he entered the apartment seeing Gideon sitting on the couch, a surprised smile touched her lips when she saw him which she forced away because she wanted him to know she was still angry at him.

Rip sat at her side, nudged her with his shoulder before he said softly, “I thought Game Night might be fun.”

Gideon didn’t reply but she gave him a slight smile leaning into him.

 

“Okay,” Alex announced once the pizza had been eaten, “Unfortunately it’s Kara’s turn to choose so we’re playing Trivial Pursuit.”

Groans came from James and Winn while Gideon and Rip looked at her confused.

“You know how Kara comes across as sweet and adorable?” Winn asked before explaining at their nods, “Well she becomes a competitive monster when we play this.”

“I do not,” Kara defended herself.

Alex wrapped an arm around her sister’s shoulder, “Yes, you do. Since there are six of us then I suggest we play in pairs. It’ll make it a quicker game.”

Several nods of agreement met her suggestion so Alex put their names on pieces of paper and drew the teams. Gideon was paired with James, Winn with Alex leaving Kara with Rip.

Kara set up the board while Alex fixed drinks and Winn set out the snacks. 

“Okay,” Alex said, “Let’s start.”

To Alex’s surprise, the game not only went well but everyone seemed to be having a lot of fun. Unfortunately the pairing of Kara and Rip turned out to be a really bad idea because they were both supremely competitive.

“No way,” Winn cried when they won their fifth piece, “How do you even know that?”

Rip shrugged, “Netflix.”

“You made the recommendation list for Gideon,” James reminded him, “It’s your fault.”

Winn grimaced, “We are never playing this again.”

“Just because you’re losing,” Kara mocked with a smirk.

“Not yet,” Alex reminded her, “You’ve still got one more piece to go, Gideon and James are catching up.”

“Then let’s play,” Kara said with a grin.

 

Rip stood waiting at the door while Gideon made her goodbyes to her friends. 

“We’re never letting you and Kara team up again,” Alex said joining him, “I think you brought out each other’s competitive side.”

Rip shrugged, “Thank you for inviting me. I know it was for Gideon.”

“Well Gideon loves you,” Alex noted, “And we love her. I’m not quite sure how good for her you are but I’m giving you the benefit of the doubt.”

A little stunned by Alex’s reply Rip didn’t notice Gideon until she was suddenly hugging Alex goodnight. Giving everyone a nod goodnight Rip followed Gideon up to their apartment.

Gideon headed to her room leaving Rip to clean away his mug from earlier in the night while he mused over his conversation with Alex. He readied himself for bed but when he went to retrieve his book from the living room he stalled. Glancing over at the closed door to Gideon’s bedroom he knew he had to apologise properly for what he’d said earlier. 

“Gideon?” he called gently knocking.

There was a pause before she replied, “Come in.”

Opening the door he found her curled up under the covers not looking at him. Rip closed the door before he lay at her side.

“I’m sorry,” Rip said softly, “I didn’t mean it.”

Gideon didn’t move replying, “Yes, you did.”

Rip closed his eyes resting his head against hers, “I can’t be who you want me to be, Gideon.”

Turning over she frowned at him, “I want you to be you. To be the man I know with other people. The smart, kind man with a wonderful sense of humour and not the infuriating one you are around others to drive them away.”

“Is that why Alex thinks I’m bad for you?” Rip asked as her fingers entwined with his.

Gideon frowned confused, “What?”

“She told me she doesn’t think I’m good for you,” Rip shrugged, “And to be honest she’s probably right.”

Cuddling close to him Gideon shook her head, “She just doesn’t know the real you, although she saw a glimpse of him tonight.”

“I should go and let you get some sleep,” Rip said after a few minutes.

Gideon sighed sleepily, “You can stay. You’re warm.”

“Nice to know I’m useful for something,” Rip kissed her forehead with a slight chuckle, “Goodnight.”

“Rip,” she called as he headed out the room, “No matter what, you’ll always be my Captain.”

*********************************************

“Why are we at this bar again?” Winn demanded as he slid into the booth with James and Alex.

“Because Gideon can’t leave Rip alone,” Alex noted with amusement.

James chuckled, “He doesn’t look happy she’s here but at least he isn’t refusing to serve her.”

They stopped talking quickly as Gideon arrived with a tray of drinks. She took her seat beside Winn where she could watch Rip.

“You know this could count as stalking,” James noted with amusement as he grabbed his beer.

Gideon levelled a frown at him, “I am simply watching out for him, the way I always have.”

James held up his hands in surrender managing to find an escape, “Winn, pool table is free. Do you want to try and beat me for a change?”

“I have been practicing,” Winn replied with a grin, “You might only just beat me this time.”

 

Gideon frowned in thought while she watched her Captain at his work.

“Look,” Alex’s voice made her turn to look at her friend, “I know you’re worried about Rip but honestly you’ve got to leave him to sort things out for himself.”

“Do you think he likes that woman?” Gideon asked thoughtfully.

Alex frowned confused at the question before twisting round to look over at the bar where a woman was sitting flirting with Rip.

“I think she could take off her dress, give him a lap-dance,” Alex mused, “And Rip would simply hand her the drink she ordered then move on to the next customer,” she shook her head asking, “Why?”

Gideon leaned back in her chair thoughtfully, “I just thought it would be an idea for him to spend time with other people. Possibly meet someone who could become a possible mate. Humans require companionship. I have been looking into different methods for him to meet people.”

Alex frowned, “Please tell me you haven’t signed him up for a dating website or something?”

“I have considered that,” Gideon nodded with a smile, “But then I thought it would be better for him to meet people naturally.”

Alex knew she shouldn’t ask, that she should stay out of it completely but she just couldn’t stop herself.

“Have you discussed this with Rip yet?” 

Gideon shook her head, “I wanted to consider the situation a little more before broaching the topic with him. I also thought I would speak with you first for your thoughts.”

Alex let out a breath of relief, “I think that Rip has only been here for a short time. Considering everything that happened to him, you might want to give him a little more time to get himself adjusted before you try to marry him off.” 

A slight frown of thought crossed Gideon’s face before she nodded, “You’re right. He is not good with people normally, while he is still brooding over what happened then he would scare away potential paramours.”

“Good,” Alex nodded before asking, “Any reason why you’re thinking about this?”

“I have observed human interactions for a long time,” Gideon explained to her friend, “But I have never quite been able to understand why two people decide to become intimate. I am interested.”

Alex glanced over to where James and Winn were playing pool and decided to change the subject.

“Do you want to learn how to play?” she asked Gideon motioning to the guys.

A bright smile touched Gideon’s lips at the opportunity to learn something new, “Yes.”

Alex guided her friend across to the pool table, glancing back at the man behind the bar wondering if she should warn him about Gideon’s intentions.

“Alex,” Winn called, “If Gideon’s playing with James, then you’re on my team.”

Taking the cue from him Alex turned and took her turn hoping this would distract Gideon from her plan to set up Rip with a date.

*********************************************

He continued to watch the woman as she played pool.

She was never alone, never without someone which meant taking her quietly wasn’t going to be possible.

He had no idea why she was wanted but he was getting paid well to get her.

Now he just needed to get her alone.


	3. Dancing And Danger

Gideon looked in the mirror a smile on her lips as she studied herself. Alex’s reflection appeared over her shoulder.

“What do you think?” she asked with a grin.

Gideon let out a soft laugh, “I look different but still like me.”

“The make-up has just enhanced your natural beauty,” Alex told her, “And you really suit your hair like this.”

At the compliment Gideon twirled laughing at the way her dress spun out, “I love this so much.”

Alex chuckled before she spun as well, “Me too.”

“Thank you for helping me get ready,” Gideon told her, “This is the first time I have ever been invited to a party of any kind.”

“It had occurred to me,” Alex teased before she checked her watch, “We’ll have to get going in a few minutes.”

Gideon turned to her friend, “He will be on time. It is a point of pride with him.”

“I’m sure,” Alex shrugged while she fixed her purse.

“Rip is a good man,” Gideon stated adding wistfully, “You don’t get to see how kind and caring he is, how funny he can be when he wants to be. I wish you could see him that way, the way I do.”

Alex took Gideon’s hands in hers, “You love him. I know that. We both love you but that doesn’t mean we have to like each other. Rip and I have an understanding. Okay?”

A knock came on the door stopping Gideon’s reply and Alex patted her arm before she headed to answer it.

 

The only reason Rip was going to the ridiculous evening was because Gideon had asked him to come with her to the first real party she’d ever been invited to. The shy request and hope in her eyes meant he’d agreed before he even thought about it which was why he was dressed in a rented tuxedo and standing outside Alex’s apartment.

The door opened and when Rip stepped inside he stalled seeing Gideon standing before him. She was wearing a long red dress with gold threading, her hair was curled loosely piled up onto her head with a rose set in the curls and a ruby pendant on a gold chain sat around her neck.

“Wow,” Rip breathed as he stared at her, “You look absolutely stunning.”

A blush covered Gideon’s cheeks, “Thank you.”

Rip nodded, glancing to the woman wearing a similar dress in green with silver he added, “You look lovely also, Alex.”

Alex chuckled, “Thanks Rip. Are we ready?”

Rip lifted Gideon’s shawl from the chair gently resting it around her shoulders before offering his arm. Gideon took it allowing him to lead her down the stairs where the car was waiting for them.

“Are we picking up Kara?” Rip asked.

Alex shook her head, “She’ll meet us there.”

At the look Alex had Rip nodded understanding that Supergirl was doing something heroic before the party.

“I am looking forward to the Gala,” Gideon told them with a bright smile, “Winn told me there will be dancing. I have never danced.”

Alex nodded, sharing an amused smile with Rip at Gideon’s enthusiasm, “There’s usually dancing at these things and the food will also be fabulous. Cat Grant always makes sure these galas have everything possible. Apparently James got about fifty emails a day from her to make sure this years’ is perfect.”

Rip listened to Alex tell a few stories about previous Galas as their car made its way to the National City Concert Hall. He couldn’t stop his smile at Gideon’s exclamation of amazement when they reached their destination and she saw the brightly lit decorations set up around the entrance. Rip slid out the car first, offering his hand to help Gideon out he then turned back to offer Alex the same assistance, surprised that she took it.

“You try getting in and out of a car in this dress with these heels,” she murmured at him.

Turning back to where Gideon was waiting Rip saw J’onn walk towards them. The Martian offered Alex his arm who took it with a smile before he led them inside.

 

Gideon stalled at the entrance to the ballroom staring in wonder at the scene before her. The lights had been set up to make the room look like the solar system complete with sun, planets and stars.

“You’re blocking the door,” Rip murmured in her ear, starting her walking again.

Gideon laughed softly, “It is so beautiful.”

Rip smiled at her, “Come on, we should take our seats.”

Allowing him to move her Gideon continued to look around the large ballroom marvelling at the decorations, the beautiful dresses the women wore and the fancy suits the men were in.

“Hi,” Kara appeared, dressed all in yellow looking a little flustered, “Am I late?”

“We just got here,” Alex told her.

“Good, the fire took a little bit longer than expected,” Kara grinned at Winn when he placed the drink on the table he’d brought for her, “Has Miss Grant made her appearance yet?”

Winn laughed taking his seat on Gideon’s left side, “Not yet. But you know her it’ll be when it’s the most dramatic.”

Gideon laughed hearing Rip chuckle slightly on her other side.

“Good,” Kara sighed in relief, “She’d never forgive me if I missed her entrance.”

*********************************************

Dinner was delicious. 

Gideon loved trying new things but she especially liked trying different kinds of food. Rip did his best to find new restaurants or takeout places for her to try as often as possible. When everything was all cleared away the lights dimmed slightly and Cat Grant appeared on the big screen, unable to make it in person this year, and gave a speech praising several people yet all about her.

After her speech the band began to play.

Rip offered his hand to Gideon, “Do you want to try dancing now?”

Gideon looked at his hand before looking at the couples already on the floor, “No.”

“Come on,” Rip encouraged, “You’ve been looking forward to this all week.”

“I don’t know what to do,” Gideon whispered.

Rip took her hand, “I’ll show you.”

Tugging her off her seat Rip walked Gideon onto the dance floor. Wrapping his arm around her waist Rip drew his best friend close and moved her with a few easy steps.

“See, not so bad,” he said softly.

Gideon smiled back before closing her eyes and resting her head against Rip allowing him to continue to move her around the floor. When the music stopped she looked up at him and Rip saw the bright smile lighting up Gideon’s face.

“Well, what do you think?” Rip asked, “Are you a dancer?”

She laughed hugging him, “I don’t think I was very good but that was wonderful.”

“Well I think someone else thought you were good,” Rip noted as J’onn appeared beside them.

“Would you like to dance, Gideon?” J’onn asked offering his hand.

With a shy smile Gideon took his hand allowing J’onn to move her away from her Captain.

 

Alex sat at the table remembering the year before when Maggie had been with her and how they’d spent the entire night laughing. She watched Kara dancing with Winn while James was chatting with some of the other Cat Co employees. She saw Gideon dancing with J’onn smiling at seeing Gideon so relaxed and happy.

“Dance with me,” Rip appeared suddenly at her shoulder.

Alex frowned confused at the demand, “I don’t really feel like dancing.”

“Just...” he let out an annoyed huff, “Come with me.”

Confused Alex allowed him to take her onto the dance-floor, his arm wrapping around her waist Rip moved them into the centre of the room.

“Left hand corner next to the stage,” Rip said softly in her ear turning her so she could see, “Those waiters aren’t part of this event.”

Alex frowned a little, “And you’re sure of this?”

“The waiters waistcoats were specifically made and are well tailored,” Rip noted, “Those six waistcoats are cheap knockoffs and the badges are poor copies.”

Impressed Alex stared at him, “Anything else.”

“Isn’t that enough?” Rip asked before grimacing, “And now I see weapons.”

Annoyance flickered through Alex, everyone had been enjoying the evening, “You know this was a really expensive dress, don’t you?”

Rip nodded, “I do. I’ll get Gideon to safety and let J’onn know what’s happening.”

“I’ll get Kara,” Alex replied.

 

The attack was sudden.

Three men all holding automatic weapons came from behind the band stopping the music, while another three came from the main doors firing into the air to get everyone’s attention. They began to push everyone into the centre of the room, one shoving Gideon forward with their muzzle of their gun and J’onn had to grab Rip’s arm to stop him attacking the man.

“Everyone take off all your lovely expensive jewellery,” the leader yelled over the cries of the guests, “And put them in the baskets being passed around.”

“Wow,” Kara’s voice rang through the room as she floated down from the ceiling in full Supergirl outfit, “Did you guys pick the wrong party to crash.”

The leader laughed at her, “You can’t stop all of us at once. We will spray this room with bullets if you even make a move.”

“Oh, I’m not doing anything,” Kara chuckled pointing down to Alex and the people she had warned, “But they are.”

The invaders looked a little confused so were taken by surprise when the DEO agents, along with James attacked. All six were disarmed and handcuffed, or unconscious, within seconds.

Kara smiled down at the crowd, “Looks like I wasn’t needed at all.”

 

Alex glanced over to where Rip was checking Gideon was alright while the police arrested the potential robbers. Her eyes scanned the room and she frowned when she spotted something sitting in the corner where the fake waiters had been setting up.

“Not good,” she mused moving closer and realising that someone had been recording.

Pulling out her phone she quickly called J’onn, even though he was only at the other side of the room, she didn’t want to leave the equipment just in case.

“What’s wrong?” J’onn asked when he arrived with Gideon and Rip.

Alex motioned to the equipment, “I think this was a set up to see what was going to happen?”

J’onn frowned, “It looks like the party hasn’t ended for us yet. Let’s get these back to the DEO. Gideon, I need you and Winn to study this tonight.”

“Of course,” Gideon said softly turning to the man at her side, “Rip...”

“I will head home,” he told her.

At the grimace that touched Gideon’s face J’onn and Alex swapped a frown. 

“Captain,” Gideon said softly, “You would be able to assist.”

“And I’m just a civilian,” Rip reminded her softly, “I don’t work for the DEO, remember?” Before she could answer Rip pressed a kiss to her temple, “I’ll see you when you get home.”

*********************************************

“Thank you for bringing me home, Winn,” Gideon said when he stopped the van in front of the building, “I could have waited for Alex.”

Winn waved her away, “Knowing Alex you wouldn’t have got to bed until tomorrow night.”  
Gideon laughed slightly, checking she had her keys and her dress that she’d changed out of when they got to the DEO. Sliding out the van she waved goodbye to Winn before turning to head upstairs to go to bed.

A hand clamped over Gideon’s mouth as another arm wrapped around her waist pulling her backwards. Gideon tried to scream for help but couldn’t get any sound out. Twisting Gideon tried to pull away from her abductor but whoever he was he was too strong. Something jabbed her arm and everything began to spin before the world went black around her.


	4. Missing

Rip woke up grimacing at the stiff neck he had from sleeping on the couch. He’d intended to stay awake until Gideon had come home but obviously hadn’t managed to which meant she’d been really late. Dragging himself into the shower he decided to make some breakfast before waking her. It had been a real shame her first party had ended the way it did, it had been so nice to see her enjoying herself and not worrying about him for once.

Rip knew how much Gideon worried about him. It had been her purpose as an AI to protect him and ensure his welfare. Now she was human, Rip kept trying to remind her that he wasn’t her problem anymore.

Not that it helped.

He made pancakes for breakfast, he’d learned how to cook from his mother and Rip would always cook for Miranda when he was home. He’d started cooking again not long after he’d arrived here at Gideon’s suggestion. She knew it relaxed him and, a little reluctantly, Rip had to agree.

“Gideon,” he called knocking lightly on her door, “I’ve made breakfast.”

He frowned when there was no answer, so he knocked again.

“Gideon?”

Concerned he opened the door and looked in, frowning when he saw the bed was not only empty but looked as though it hadn’t been slept in. Rip frowned but didn’t panic. It was very possible she hadn’t left the DEO yet or she might have stayed with her other best friend. He headed downstairs to Alex’s apartment to check there first before he called the DEO.

“Rip?” Alex stared confused, rubbing her eyes tiredly when she opened her door to find him standing there, “Is something wrong?”

“Did Gideon stay here last night?” Rip asked.

Alex frowned, “No, Winn dropped her off a couple of hours before I headed home.”

Rip grimaced, “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Alex said before demanding, “Rip, what’s wrong?”

“Gideon isn’t in her room,” he told her, “Her bed hasn’t been slept in.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course I am,” Rip snapped annoyed.

Alex motioned him to follow her inside and went directly for the phone dialling quickly, “Winn, did you drop Gideon off last night?”

Rip watched her wishing he could hear the full conversation seeing worry crease Alex’s face at whatever Winn said.

“Tell J’onn I’ll be in soon with Rip,” Alex stated hanging up, “Winn says he dropped Gideon off last night just after midnight.”

Panic filled him but Alex caught his arms, “We will find her, okay? Just give me a few minutes to get dressed.”

 

Alex could feel the tension in Rip’s body as she drove him to the DEO. His blank expression hadn’t changed since they’d left the apartment building. Reaching the DEO Alex led the way in knowing Rip would follow, quickly getting him an ID so he had access.

“Tell me,” J’onn said the moment they reached him.

“Gideon is missing,” Alex spoke before Rip could, “Winn says he dropped her off in front of the building and she hasn’t been seen since.”

“I want a list of all possible suspects,” J’onn stated, “Mr Schott, check the CCTV cameras from the area and see if there is any indication of what happened.”

Alex firmed her lips in thought before asking, “Could this be the same people who were holding her originally?”

“What?” Rip demanded, “What do you mean?”

Alex swapped a worried look with J’onn, “Did Gideon not tell you where we found her originally?”

Rip shook his head, “All she told me was that the DEO found her when she came here and gave her a place.”

“A man called Dr Thaddeus Nolan tried to kill Kara,” Alex explained, “We traced him to one of the laboratories he owned. When we checked his systems we found that there was an occupant in a cell, all the records told us was Designation Gideon and nothing else.”

“You have no idea why he was holding her or what he was doing to her?” Rip demanded.

Alex shook her head, “No,” she hesitated for a moment before saying, “There is one more thing.”

“Which is?” Rip demanded.

Alex and J’onn swapped another worried look.

“Tell me,” Rip snapped at them.

J’onn held up his hand to calm him answering, “We found you in one of his other labs.”

 

Rip felt his fists clench at the thought that Gideon, his Gideon, was in the hands of a madman who tried to not only kill Kara but had also set the Gnarls loose, the creatures that had killed Casey.

“Rip,” Alex said softly, “We will find her.”

“Yes, _we_ will,” he stated, stopping them from arguing, “Let me put it this way, if you try to stop me I will look for her on my own and trust me when I say you do not want me working against you.”

He watched J’onn and Alex share, yet another, look with one another before J’onn nodded.

“Alright, Mr Hunter,” J’onn stated, “You are a temporary member of the DEO with full access for everything you need to find Gideon,” he turned back to Alex, “Find her.”

Rip watched J’onn walk away before he turned to Alex, “What have we got?”

“Winn,” Alex snapped walking towards the IT team, “Tell me you have something for us.”

The IT tech nodded bringing up footage from the security camera near their apartment building, they watched as the van pulled up in front of the building. After a few seconds Gideon stepped out of the passenger door and waved goodbye as the van drove away. Alex and Rip both automatically moved closer watching as a man appeared from just off-screen slamming a hand across Gideon’s mouth before wrapping his arm around her waist dragging her out of shot.

“Do we have any other angles?” Rip asked forcing himself into his Time Master persona, cold and impersonal.

Winn frowned, “Give me a minute.”

He tapped his keyboard for a few moments before the screen changed and they saw the same scene from a different angle.

“Stop,” Rip said just as the man came into view, “Highlight the face?”

Winn nodded and they watched as the face was enlarged then cleared, “Give me a second,” he said, opening the face recognition software, “Here he is, Sheldon Simons. He is a low rent criminal with no fixed address but here is the bar he likes to hang out in.”

Rip turned to Alex, “Let’s go.”

*********************************************

The bar was dark and dank, it reminded Rip of Casey’s bar with less ambiance. Alex stood at his side scanning for their target. The man was easy to spot sitting in one corner of the bar with a table filled with beer and being extremely generous with cash to the bored looking waitress.

“Let’s get this done,” Rip started forward looking down when Alex caught his arm, “What?”

“What’s your plan?” Alex asked.

He looked at her and Alex saw the ice in his blue eyes, “To find Gideon.”

Pulling away Rip marched over to the man trying to impress the waitress, grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him into the wall.

“What the hell, man?” Simons yelled struggling to get away.

“Where is she?” Rip demanded, slamming him against the wall again.

Simons stared at him, “Who?”

“The woman you abducted earlier this morning,” Rip snarled, “I want to know where she is.”

Alex grabbed his shoulder, “Calm down.”

“I am perfectly calm, Agent Danvers,” Rip stated coldly, glancing at her, “Trust me, you will know the difference.”

“Agent?” Simons grabbed onto that, “You’re the police, the government or something. You have to follow the rules. You can’t hurt me.”

Rip turned back to him, “No, she is the police, the government or something. I’m not. Now you will tell me where you took her or I will take you apart piece by piece.”

“You’re bluffing,” Simons said.

“My wife and son were murdered. All I have left is the woman you snatched off the street who means everything to me,” he paused, slamming Simons off the wall once more, “Look me in the eye and tell me do you think I’m bluffing?”

“I...I took her to the warehouse district,” Simons stammered.

Rip let him go and the man fell to the ground, “Give us the address.”

 

Alex drove still a little stunned by what Rip had said and how vicious he’d been, she’d only seen him in this mode once before and he had basically been in a fugue state at the time. She was beginning to understand how dangerous he could be if he wanted but also why Gideon worried about him so much.

“Can I ask you something?” Alex said a little uncertainly not sure if he would talk at the moment.

“It depends what it is,” Rip replied continuing to stare straight ahead.

Alex took a quick breath, “What you said to Simons, is it true?”

“Which part?”

“About your wife and son.”

“Yes.”

Alex waited for a moment but realised he wasn’t going to say anything else. She chewed her lip before saying, “I didn’t know.”

“It’s not something I tell people,” Rip replied coldly, “And this is also not a conversation I want to have, especially right now.”

Alex fell into silence wondering why Gideon had never told her anything about Rip’s family, considering how much Gideon wanted them to bond and be friends. Finally they reached the warehouse district and parked the car.

Alex checked the address they had and motioned Rip to follow her. Reaching the warehouse Simons claimed to have taken Gideon to she glanced to the man at her side.

“Ready?”

Rip nodded, gun in hand, “Let’s go.”

*********************************************

Her head ached as consciousness returned and Gideon tried to remember what had happened. She could hear someone close to her.

“Captain?” she murmured.

“Sorry, Gideon,” a voice said from nearby, familiar but she couldn’t place it, “He isn’t here.”

Forcing her eyes open she stared at the man standing above her, “I know you.”

“Yes, you do,” he told her, “You will remember. And soon the pesky emotions that come with you being in a human body will be gone. Soon you will be back to your natural form and you will be pivotal in my plan.”

“No.”

“And Rip Hunter, the man you call Captain,” he continued with a snarl, “I will kill him with your help.”


	5. Old Friends

Alex winced when Rip kicked the crate across the empty warehouse where it smashed against the wall into several pieces. There was no sign of Gideon and no indication of where she could be.

“I’m going back to that bar and flay him,” Rip snarled, marching out the warehouse.

Alex followed him out grabbing and pulling him down behind the car when several men appeared carrying boxes into a truck from a smaller building just to one side of where they had been looking.

“That looks like a possibility,” Alex noted, “Are you coming or do you want to smash something else?”

Rip frowned at her but followed her to the truck and, the moment they had the opening, climbed in ducking down behind several of the crates as the doors were shut then locked.

“Guess we wait,” Alex sighed, getting comfortable for the ride.

Rip leaned against the side of the truck, resting his elbows on his knees and pushing his hands through his hair.

“We’ll find her, Rip,” Alex told him, You just need to have a little faith.”

Rip rubbed his hand across his face, “I lost the ability to have faith a long time ago, Alex.”

She grimaced at the sadness in his voice before reminding him, “They wouldn’t have taken Gideon if they intended to harm her. When we found her, she was in perfect health. Unconscious but healthy.”

“Then why take her?”

“Because she can connect to computers without even touching them,” Alex reminded him.

Rip frowned at that thought, “How would they know?”

Alex started to reply before stopping as the thought settled in, “That’s a good point. Gideon didn’t exist in this world before we found her.”

“There’s something we’re missing,” Rip grimaced.

Alex watched him, “Let’s get her back then we can look into it.”

He nodded lapsing into a brooding silence.

 

They had been in the truck for almost twenty minutes when the silence began to drive Alex crazy. She could see Rip was getting into his head and knew it was not a good thing. She’d seen it a few times since he’d arrived and Gideon would always bring him back out by making him focus on something else.

“You know,” she said making him look up at her, “She wants us to be friends.”

“I know,” Rip sighed, “Alex, you are a nice person and Gideon thinks the world of you. I’m just not good with people.”

“Unless you’re banging them against the wall?” she grinned when he chuckled, “I got a laugh. Wow, I didn’t think you could do that without Gideon in the room.”

“Well she is the one with the emotional capabilities out of the two of us,” Rip noted wryly, “And that was when she was still an AI.”

“Do you know she’s been thinking about trying to get you to date?” Alex asked, laughing at his horrified expression, “I’ll take that as a no.”

Rip stared at her, “Why...where did she get...why?”

“Take a few calming breaths,” Alex told him, “I talked her out of it for now.”

“Thanks.”

Before they could talk anymore the truck suddenly stopped. Alex pulled her gun as Rip pulled his before they ducked down behind the crates once more. Several boxes were moved and Alex used her compact mirror to check if the coast was clear. Nodding to Rip they snuck off the truck, quickly moving to the door in the garage they were in and into the building.

 

Rip stopped looking around the corridor they were in.

“What?” Alex demanded.

“This feels off,” Rip noted as he looked at the walls placing his hand on it.

Alex grabbed his shoulder, “You can admire the decor later. Let’s get moving before they realise we’re here.”

He frowned and followed her trying to work out what about the place didn’t feel right. 

“We need to find a computer terminal,” Rip told her, “Once I can access the system we can find where they’re holding Gideon and possibly who is behind this.”

“J’onn told me we’re only allowed to kill them after we’ve got all the information out of them,” Alex reminded him, “But I don’t think a few broken limbs will be frowned upon.”

He was about to reply when he found a terminal and stalled, “Bloody hell.”

“What?” Alex demanded.

Rip turned to her, eyes wide in astonishment, “This is Time Master technology.”

Alex grimaced, “So we have Time Masters?”

“No,” Rip frowned as he studied the system, “I recognise this ship. This is from my Universe.”

“We can look into this later,” Alex told him, “Can you find Gideon?”

Rip nodded and turned back to the terminal, yelping in pain when a force-field covered it. His eyes widened and he grabbed Alex’s arm. 

“They know we’re here,” he snapped, “Move.”

They started to run towards the exit skidding to a halt when several men appeared in front of them guns aimed.

*********************************************

Rip’s face was completely blank but his blue eyes were filled with fury as they were pushed through the corridors. Alex was beginning to get worried, if this had technology from another Universe it was completely outside the DEO’s normal scope of operations.

Finally they reached a set of doors and were pushed through into a room which reminded her of the Waverider.

“Well, well, well,” a voice came from behind them.

Alex saw Rip stiffen in surprise before he slowly turned and stared at the man standing there. She studied the other man who was smirking at them. He was about the same height as Rip with dark brown hair and brown eyes but he was broad and stocky opposed to Rip’s slimmer build.

“So who are you?” Alex asked, looking him up and down.

The man chuckled, “Are you going to introduce us, Rip?”

“Agent Danvers, this is Taylor Marcus,” Rip introduced darkly, “A former Time Master.”

“Because you destroyed them,” Marcus snarled at him.

Rip threw a smirk back, “Only after you were expelled.”

“Also because of you,” Marcus snapped back.

Shaking his head in annoyance Rip demanded, “Where is Gideon?”

Marcus began to laugh, “Gideon is very close to us. Aren’t you, Gideon?”

“I am here, Captain Marcus,” Gideon’s voice came over the speakers.

Rip’s eyes widened in astonishment, “Gideon?”

“Captain Marcus,” Gideon stated in a pleasant cheerful voice, “Do I have permission to speak with the criminal known as Rip Hunter?”

Alex saw the hurt that flickered across Rip’s face before it became impassive again.

“Yes, Gideon,” Marcus smirked at Rip, “You can speak with him so he is reminded of his status as a criminal.”

“Where is she?” Alex snapped.

Marcus laughed, “Gideon is all around us. She is now my AI and is currently repairing the Phoenix for me. Once it’s finished you’ll get the proper punishment for your crimes.”

Alex and Rip were both grabbed by their shoulders before being pushed through corridors into a cell.

“I waited a long time to kill you, Hunter,” Marcus told him darkly, “But first I’ll make you watch me kill your friend and then Gideon will tell me exactly what to do to destroy you.”

 

“Rip?”

Alex’s voice broke into his thoughts making him look up to where she stood watching him, “What?”

“Do you want to tell me what’s going on?” Alex demanded, “Why is Gideon helping him?”

Rip let out a sigh, “If he did what I think he did then he’s somehow uploaded her to the Phoenix systems and managed to subvert her loyalty.”

“You mean he brainwashed her?” Alex cried in horror.

Rip shrugged, “In a manner of speaking.”

“What about her body?” Alex demanded, “Is she still alive?”

“I don’t know, Alex,” Rip snapped.

She took a breath to stop herself from snapping back, “Gideon has always been loyal to you, even as an AI. Is there anything you can do?”

He looked up at her suddenly, a smile starting to touch his lips briefly.

“Gideon has always been loyal to me,” Rip murmured standing and starting to pace, “She’s always been loyal to me.”

Alex watched him, “So?”

“Gideon,” he called suddenly.

Silence answered him and Rip stopped in the centre of the room, his arms folded.

“Gideon, I know you’re there,” he stated, “And you’ve been told you can speak to me.”

There was a pause before Gideon spoke, “I have been told I can speak with you but as you are a criminal there is nothing for us to discuss.”

“Not even regarding the Battle Royale?”

Alex frowned in complete confusion as Rip stood waiting.

“It is not in season,” Gideon replied.

Rip glanced at Alex before he sat on the bench and motioned her to take the seat beside him.

“What was that?” Alex demanded.

He rested his hand on her back, “We’ve lost, Alex. Marcus has us and I have no idea what to do.”

She frowned as his finger gently traced along her shoulder blade, “So you’re giving in?”

“I’m facing facts,” he replied, “I’ve lost Gideon. I’ve nothing left.”

 

Silence filled their cell for about half an hour before Alex had to fill it with something.

“Since we’re stuck here can I ask you some questions?”

Rip let out a long sigh, “It’s not like I can get away from you.”

“Did Gideon tell you I was engaged?” Alex moved to sit on the ground against the wall.

Rip nodded.

“We broke up because I want kids and she didn’t,” she continued, “With everything that happened to your son,” Alex saw the slight stiffening of his shoulders but she continued, “Do you ever regret...”

“Not one single second,” Rip told her when she trailed off, “I only regret the time I missed being away from him when I worked for the bastards that took him from me.”

Alex sighed, “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have asked.”

“No, its okay,” Rip replied softly, “I always think I should talk about him more. Jonas was such an amazing little boy. He would have loved you all, especially Kara and her ability to eat a whole box of a dozen doughnuts in one sitting.”

Alex laughed, lapsing into silence again feeling where Rip had traced the words ‘Trust Me’ along her back as he moved on to talk about the cake shop he’d found near the apartment.


	6. Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of this story.  
> I have a few more ideas for stories in this universe.  
> Until then enjoy.

Marcus watched his prisoners in the cell, confused that they were sitting chatting and not seeming at all concerned about their impending deaths.

“Gideon?” he called.

“Yes, Captain Marcus,” his new AI responded instantly, the hologram appearing before him.

“Has Hunter tried to talk to you yet?”

“He has, Captain Marcus,” Gideon told him, “I reminded him of his status as a criminal and he has said nothing further to me.”

Marcus smiled, “Excellent. And you, Gideon, as you are aware of your history with him what do you think about his sentence?”

“He is a criminal,” Gideon stated, “The Time Master principles demand execution for his crimes.”

“What are they talking about?”

Gideon brought the sound up in the cell letting him hear Hunter discussing shortcuts to a bakery that sold a carrot cake he liked with the woman.

Marcus frowned, “He’s up to something.”

“His discussion with Agent Danvers seems quite innocuous,” Gideon noted.

“Rip Hunter has never had an innocuous discussion in his entire life,” Marcus noted annoyed hitting his comm., “Collins, bring them up here. He’s up to something.”

 

Rip stopped talking when the doors to the brig opened and some of the thugs Marcus had working for him appeared. He stood as did Alex. She allowed them to move her from the cell without a fight when Rip gave her a quick nod.

The Phoenix looked a mess; it had been in an explosion at some point. Rip assumed that it had been caught in the explosion of the Vanishing Point. He wondered how Marcus had managed to get a hold of the ship off its actual Captain and then somehow ended up in another Universe.

“You guys might want to try sweeping up,” Rip noted turning to Alex, “Don’t you think?”

Alex nodded looking a little bemused before replying hesitantly, “Maybe just a little.”

They were shoved onto the bridge and Rip tilted his head remembering the way the Waverider’s bridge looked when it was just him and Gideon.

“This is nice,” Alex said, turning to Rip while the thugs were waved away by Marcus, “Maybe needs a little bit of paint.”

“A few pillows and curtains would spruce the place up a bit,” Rip added with a nod.

He could feel Marcus getting annoyed by how nonchalant they were acting while they batted stupid comments back and forward, which Rip knew he would. Needling Marcus had been a hobby back in the Academy. It always drove the other man absolutely crazy, even more so than the fact Rip surpassed him in every part of their training. Marcus considered himself better than everyone else because although he was an orphan like the rest of them, he was the son of a, deposed, king.

“Enough,” Marcus finally snapped.

Rip folded his arms across his chest, “Is there a specific reason you dragged us up here? I was quite enjoying the cell. That bench is more comfortable than you would think.”

“What are you up to?” Marcus demanded.

Rip shrugged, “You tell me.”

“Oh no,” Marcus replied darkly, “I’m not telling you my plans.”

“Fine,” Rip shrugged again.

 

Alex watched Rip piss off the man holding them with ease.

He was an absolute master at it and Alex wanted to know the full story because there was obviously a lot of history between the two men.

“Your rewiring is extremely shoddy,” Rip noted studying the console to one side of them.

Marcus snarled annoyed, “And you could have done better?”

“I think we already proved that,” Rip replied hitting a few switches, “Many, many times.”

It took all of Alex’s willpower not to laugh at how red the face of the man who was holding them hostage went. It was absolutely incredible to watch Rip annoy the other man so much that he actually seemed to forget he was meant to be in charge. 

 

“Oh, look,” Rip read the screen in front of him, “All your new friends have congregated in the cargo bay. Has that actually been repaired because it looks a mess?”

Marcus looked at him smugly, “Completely.”

“Excellent,” Rip replied before calling out, “Gideon, Spaniel, Broad, Tricycle. Lock down the cargo bay.”

Gideon’s hologram appeared, “Yes, Captain Hunter.”

“What?” Marcus demanded stunned, “What did you do?”

“I used my override codes,” Rip said slightly smug, “Did you really think you had control of Gideon? Did you think that she would turn against me?”

“But I...I reprogrammed...” Marcus stuttered looking confused.

Rip shook his head amused, “You really are still an utter moron. There was no way for you to take her from me.”

Marcus moved to attack Rip finding himself on the ground suddenly when Alex knocked him on his back.

Leaning over the now prone man Rip looked down at him his eyes dark, “Just wait till you meet Gideon’s new friends. You’ll think what happened with the Time Masters was a picnic once they’re through with you and I’ll hold their coats.”

 

“From the information within the Phoenix databanks,” Gideon explained as Rip sat in the Captain’s chair while Alex contacted the DEO, “The Phoenix was caught in the shock wave from the Occulus explosion. When the time drive was activated to escape a glitch in manifold opened a dimensional rift sending it to this Universe. There is no information on when or how it was taken over by former Captain Marcus.”

Rip frowned, “How did Marcus, who knows nothing about dimensional rifts, manage to open one to send the Gnarls through to our Universe? Why send them?”

“That would be due to Dr Thaddeus Nolan,” Gideon continued, “His research was the basis but the Gnarls being sent to our Universe was an accident.”

Rip let out an annoyed sigh, “Well that’s typical.”

“Of course, Captain,” the hologram head nodded at him.

Leaning back Rip frowned, “Okay, now that is settled where is your body?”

“Is that what you want, Captain?” Gideon asked, “That I become human again?”

Rip frowned confused, “I thought that’s what you wanted.” Silence answered him making him sigh, “Gideon, talk to me.”

“Captain, if you wish I shall return to my human form once again,” she stated.

“This is your decision, Gideon,” Rip reminded her, “It has nothing to do with me.”

Gideon hesitated again, “Surely you have a preference.”

Rip let out a long sigh, “I prefer to have you in my life. I don’t care if you stay as an AI or go back to being human. We can either connect the ship to the DEO or we can go travelling again.”

“Humans have a need for other humans,” Gideon reminded him, “It is only logical that you would wish me to be human.”

Rip rubbed his eyes, “Gideon...”

“Captain, you must have a preference,” she pressed.

“Okay, listen to me. I don’t care which form you choose,” Rip told her, “I’ll admit that when you’re human I miss being able to talk to you at any time of the day or night. I hate that I have to share you with other people and when you’re spending time with Alex or one of the others I can’t talk to you whenever I want to unless I use the phone,” he paused for a second before continuing, “I do like that you’re human but it’s not for the reason you’re thinking.”

There was another moment of silence before Gideon asked, “Then why, Captain?”

“Gideon, you have looked after me for so long,” Rip said softly, “But when you’re human I get to do things for you for once. I get to make you breakfast, or take you to a restaurant you want to try. I got to teach you how to dance and I was the one who was able to put you to bed after Alex introduced you to cocktails. I like that I get to be the one who is there for you for a change.”

Rip rested his hand on the console where Gideon’s hologram floated, “Whatever you want Gideon is fine by me. I only care that we’re together.”

“Captain,” Gideon said after a moment, “My body is in stasis in the medical bay. I would like to return to being human once more.”

Rip nodded, “As long as you’re sure.”

“Just promise me that you will be there when I wake this time,” Gideon asked.

“I promise.”

*********************************************

The room was dimly lit. 

The four chairs around the table were occupied by people who didn’t want to be seen in the same room together. They all used pseudonyms to ensure that anyone who may overhear wouldn’t be able to identify them

“Mr Marcus is now under arrest by the DEO,” the only woman there stated, cigarette smoke curling in the cool night air, “The plan was a complete disaster.”

“What about the woman?” the eldest man asked.

“Agent Danvers and the man she lives with returned her to the DEO,” she told them, “For now we stay well away for her. Only once they believe her safe will we be able to take her and use her to remove the filthy aliens from our planet.”

The other three nodded.

“Supergirl will die and we will make that happen but for now we wait,” she continued, “We will reconvene in three months and decide our next step at that time. Until then do nothing, let them think they’re safe.”

*********************************************

Alex sighed in relief watching Gideon slowly open her eyes. It had been three days since they’d brought her back from the Phoenix and Rip had barely left her side.

“Hi,” Alex greeted her, “Do you know who I am?”

Gideon nodded, “Alex.”

“That’s better than the first time you woke up here,” she smiled seeing Gideon look around confused Alex pointed to the bed at Gideon’s right side, “He’s there.”

Gideon turned to find Rip in a chair beside her fast asleep, his head resting on the bed next to her thigh his hand holding hers.

“I managed, with great difficulty, to move him only four times in the past three days,” Alex explained amused, “And I promise one of those was not long ago so he would have a shower.”

“Thank you, Alex,” Gideon sighed softly.

“For what?”

“Coming to find me,” Gideon told her, “Looking after him when I couldn’t. I know...”

Alex caught Gideon’s free hand, “Hey, I would never let anyone hurt you. And Rip,” she shrugged amused, “We worked together well and I’m beginning to understand why you’re so protective of him.”

Gideon smiled again, “Really?”

Alex nodded, “We may actually have bonded.”

“I should be kidnapped more often,” Gideon murmured, wincing when Alex gently smacked her shoulder, “Ow.”

“Never even joke about that,” Alex told her, “Now wake up Rip Van Winkle before he gets a stiff neck sleeping like that.”

With a smile Alex left the room while Gideon began to shake Rip to wake him.

 

Rip moaned annoyed as someone shook him pulling him out of his sleep. He batted the hand away hearing a familiar laugh.

“Gideon?” he jerked up, wincing at the sharp pain that shot through his neck before moving to check her, “How do you feel? Are you okay?”

She reached out and rested her hand on his cheek, “I’m still tired from the sedatives but I am fine.”

He rested his forehead against hers, “Never do that to me again. You know I don’t do well when you’re not with me.”

“Alex told me that you worked well together,” Gideon whispered before adding cheekily, “And that she made sure you showered for when I woke up.”

Rip ignored the teasing dig giving her a quick smile, “I might have managed to be myself with her for a few minutes.”

Gideon laughed before asking, “What happened to former Captain Marcus?”

“He is in a cell far away from you and somewhere I can’t get anywhere near him either,” Rip told her, “Although I think if I ask Winn will sneak me in.”

Gideon moved slightly to one side tugging him to sit on the bed with her. Rip wrapped his arm around Gideon who cuddled into him.

“I’m glad Alex made you have a shower,” she teased, settling her arm across his waist getting comfortable and asking, “What happened with the Phoenix?”

“I completely disabled the Time Drive and wiped all the technical specifications from the memory because I’m not letting anyone have access to that,” Rip explained, “The DEO moved the ship into the lower levels to see what may be useful and, do not get over-excited, but I agreed to help.”

“You did?” she turned to him in surprise.

Rip nodded as she settled back against him, “I know the technology, I can make sure that nothing dangerous gets out and,” he shrugged, “I do miss working on the ship.”

Gideon let out a small sigh and Rip realised she’d fallen asleep again. Shifting slightly so she was comfortable Rip held Gideon happy to watch over and hold her while she slept.


End file.
